


Hear My Silence, I Speak No Vow

by WriterWolfe618



Series: Hear My Silence, I Speak No Vow [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is bitter, Multi, No White Walkers, Not for fans of Ned Stark, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWolfe618/pseuds/WriterWolfe618
Summary: Bound and dragged against his will to Castle Black, Jon Snow will not speak the vow of the Nights Watch. Instead he makes a different vow, one that changes his life and the lives of Westeros forever.





	Hear My Silence, I Speak No Vow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to throw this out there, this will not be everyone's cup of tea. Some of you might really not like the premise of this story. I personally think that there is no way this could have gone down in canon, but that's the point of fanfiction. I had the idea of this story in my head this morning, and could not get it out, so I wrote it down.

What had started as the best few weeks of Jon Snow's life quickly turned into the stuff of nightmares, filled with betrayals and cruelty. It had started when his father had randomly invited him to come with him and Robb on one of his trips to Karhold and Last Hearth. Jon had been overjoyed to be finally included, and did not even pay attention to how Lady Catelyn had smirked in triumph as they left. He and Robb were having the best time of their lives, riding with their father towards the Karstarks and Umbers. Jon didn't pay attention to how his father denied speaking with him every night, thinking that the Lord of Winterfell had much more important things to do. He finally felt like he was truly one of the Starks, and wasn't going to risk losing that.

After a few days at Karhold, Jon thought nothing of it when Robb was told to stay with the Karstarks until they returned from Last Hearth. Jon had seen the way he and Alys Karstark were looking at each other, as did Lord Karstark and his father. He quickly forgot all about that, for the next week was the best time of his life, spending time with his father. Until it all came crashing down one night when the truth was revealed. They had traveled past Last Hearth to where they could see the Wall, when Ned Stark told him who his mother was. Jon was unprepared for the amount of hate that his father, no uncle, spoke with when he now addressed him.

"I tried to keep my promise to your mother, but I can't. You look too much like him, and he is the reason my father and brother died. He is the reason my sister ran off and started the war. He is the reason I couldn't marry the woman I loved. You are too much of a reminder of what I had lost, and are a constant reminder of how I could lose the family I have gained if Robert found out."

At first when they started this journey Jon thought that he was going to be sent away to foster with the Umbers or the Karstarks. When they had this conversation, all Jon wanted to do was run away to Essos to protect his family. He didn't care if the Dragon Prince was his true sire. But his Uncle had other plans, as a group of guards snuck up behind Jon and threw him in chains. He was going to the Wall, his Uncle said. It was the only way that he could keep his family safe, and to ensure the safety of the realm. There would be no more wars fought over the Iron Throne. Jon had screamed for his Uncle to let him go until his voice was hoarse, but Ned Stark spoke no words and merely turned his horse around and rode off. Jon was only fourteen.

All his life Jon had thought his violet eyes were proof that his mother was the whispered Ashara Dayne. He felt numb and cold for the first few days. When he tried to speak with the guards, men he had grown up with in Winterfell, they gagged him and beat him. He then learned what Ned Stark had told them, and with it any chance of him forgiving his Uncle burned away. They all believed that Jon had tried to kill Robb, and was being sent to the Wall as punishment. He spent the rest of the trip in cold silence. A snowstorm forced them to spend the night in Castle Black before they could force him to say the vows, and Jon spent it in the Ice Cells. He had a visitor, Alliser Thorne, who had come to spew his hatred of the Starks at him. When Jon told him the truth, Thorne changed his tune immediately. He had once been a loyalist, and had spent time on Dragonstone. Thorne had shoved a torch near Jon's face and examined it closely before dropping it and exclaiming,

"By the Seven, it's true! I can see him in you! Listen to me, you must not speak the words, do you understand? The moment you speak the vow, it's all over. Hold out tomorrow, and do not speak the words. I will find a way to get you out of this."

The next morning the guards came and dragged him beyond the Wall to the Heart Tree, but Jon would not speak the words. He stared at the carved face, brimming with hatred, cursing his Uncle with his thoughts, but would not speak the words. In another life perhaps, if Jon had learned the truth, he would have been here of his own accord to protect his cousins and Uncle, but not this one. His choice was taken from him, and the world believed that he was every bit a bastard as the Seven preached. He swore vengeance and retribution against his Uncle, but did not speak the words of the Night's Watch. When one of the guards began to beat him, a Ranger intervened, saying that he had to say the words out loud, but Jon wouldn't. He knelt there in the snow for hours, his hands in chains, and said no words. All of a sudden arrows came out of nowhere, killing the guards and the members of the Night's Watch, but not Jon. They were Wildlings, and it was thanks to Jon's quick thinking that they did not kill him either. Instead, they freed him, and he followed them back to their camp, having nowhere else to go.

A few years had passed since that day, and Jon was every bit a Free Folk as the rest of them. He had even stolen a beautiful spear wife, Mance's own sister by law. Well actually they had stolen each other, but he and Val were very much in love. They even had a son and daughter, both with the distinctive violet eyes and silver hair of the Targaryens, proving Jon's words to Mance when he had met him. Jon named them Rhaegar and Lyanna. The Free Folk loved his children, and even more banded together under Mance when they learned of Jon's story. The fact that he promised his aid in attacking the North also helped. He began to help train the forces in the way that Ser Rodrik had taught him, teaching them the basics of discipline, tactics, and formations. Many of the Free Folk had balked at Jon's methods, but the presence of the gigantic direwolf that Jon had claimed as his own, as well as his friends Tormund and Styr kept their voices quiet. When the Lord of Bones and the Weeper tried to kill him one night, he beat them to death with his bare hands in front of everyone. No one questioned him or Mance anymore.

Jon once again almost lost everything when the Free Folk attacked the Wall. The Night's Watch weren't the threat, their numbers had been devastated from a failed ranging attempt. No it was Stannis Baratheon and his forces that began to cut through their camp one morning. Jon could only watch as Mance fell to the Baratheon's blade, and then only saw red. When he came back to his senses, Stannis Baratheon was dead at his feet, and some woman in red robes was on her knees proclaiming him as some promised prince. He did not care for her words, but appreciated it when the rest of Stannis's forces bent the knee to him. The rest of the Free Folk did not bend their knees, but they called him their new King Beyond the Wall. Castle Black quickly fell, thanks to the actions of Lord Commander Thorne.

A few months later a group of Northern Lords came to Castle Black to speak with him. He expected treachery, and locked them in the Ice Cells for a few weeks. On a whim one day he went down to speak with them, to learn of what happened to the rest of Westeros. He did not weep when he learned of his Uncle's death, and would have smiled if he had been in different company. The tale that did bring tears to his eyes was that of his cousin Robb and his death. Up until the day he died at the Twins, Robb refused to believe that Jon had plotted against him on that trip to Karhold and Last Hearth. He even went so far as to write Jon as his heir in his will. Some of the Northern Lords were against this, but then Howland Reed spoke up of the truth about Jon. The rest of them were convinced when Jon brought his silver haired and violet eyed children to meet them, and swore their loyalty to him, naming him the new King in the North.

Winterfell and the Boltons fell quite easily to Jon's combined forces, and he sat on the Throne of Winter. His first act was to remove his Uncle's statue from the crypts, leaving his tomb untouched though. When a minor lord protested, Jon ignored him. That lord showed up dead in the Wolfswood a few days later, and no one said anything. The next bit of protest came when Lord Manderly tried to betroth one of his granddaughters to Jon, in order to have child of true Northern blood sit on the Throne of Winter. Jon refused, saying that he wanted his son with silver hair and violet eyes, the son of a wildling and a Targaryen to inherit the North. The Lord of White Harbor could not protest anymore, especially once Jon arranged betrothals for Wynafryd and Wylla with loyal Free Folk. In a moment of mercy, Jon made damn sure that the men he chose were of honorable and good character.

Cold King Snow they called him behind his back, but he did not listen to their words. When Brynden Tully showed up to beg for help, he did not expect Jon on the Throne of Winter. Everyone was surprised when Jon agreed to send forces to help retake Riverrun. Sadly the Blackfish fell in battle, and the captured Edmure Tully was found with his throat slit in his cell. House Tully was no more, but the Riverlands answered to Jon. When his cousin Sansa and her new husband, Harrold Hardyng came to try and take Winterfell from him, no one tried to aid them. One day Jon decided to go on a hunt with Lord Hardyng and people expected him to return alone. The two of them both returned to everyone's surprise, and amazingly Lord Hardyng quickly bent the knee to Jon in front of everyone.

The next time Jon almost lost all he had gained was the day three dragons arrived outside of WInterfell, with their mother sitting on the black dragon. The green dragon however was quick to rush forward towards Jon, immediately begging him for pets and scratches behind his horns. Daenerys Targaryen was convinced entirely when she saw his children. It was a week of intense negotiations between her and Jon, but finally they reached a compromise all could agree on. She, Jon, and Val were all wed beneath the Heart Tree in the godswood of Winterfell. Jon doubted her supposed barrenness, as did Val, but they already had heirs. Love between the three of them came later.

After he had remembered how he had gotten to where he was now, Jon looked back from the window he had been staring out of. His two wives were sprawled out on their bed, sleeping peacefully. Jon did not want to wake either of them, they all needed their sleep. Tomorrow was the day they marched South, towards the boy that said he was Jon's older brother. Truthfully Jon didn't care if he was false as Dany proclaimed. He was sitting on the Iron Throne, and Jon wanted it. He wanted it all. Everything that had been denied to him, he wanted it for himself and his family. That had been the vow he had sworn beneath the Heart Tree beyond the Wall, and unlike Ned Stark, he kept his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enojoyed this story. If you did, please let me know.


End file.
